Avocado Cookie/OvenBreak
Avocado Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her pet, Avocatapult, on February 26th, 2018. Skill Sword, shield, and gauntlet plans appear on the map. Catch these plans and slide to forge a weapon. A weapon is forged after 10 hammer strikes. Use the weapons to destroy obstacles and create Avocado Jellies. Sword: the Slide button turns into the Sword button. Press it to destroy obstacles. Shield: Blast Mode for a given period of time. Gauntlet: destroy every obstacle in your way. Level Up for more frequent plan appearance. Description Gather some avocados (the more, the better!) ripened under the hot sun (the more ripe, the better!), then mash, mash, MASH! That's how you make a healthy and nutritious Avocado Cookie! But you know what terribly lacked nutrients growing up? Her sense of humor! And you will soon know why. Avocado Cookie is a famous master smith. She spends days and nights at the smithy making this and that. It is said that Avocado Cookie can create just about anything! Except for a decent joke, ahem. Statistics Loading Messages New * What do you call a fish with no eye? FSH! Haha! General * You know Werewolf Cookie? There! Haha! * You know what's brown and sticky? A stick! Haha! * Poor Cocoa Cookie! She was MUGGED! ROFL! * I bet Wizard Cookie's favorite subject in school was Spelling! Haha! * Hey, Red Bean Cookie! How have you bean? LOL! * I don't like stairs! They're up to something! Hehehe! * You know, if trees could kill you... THEY WOOD! * Pancake Cookie is so cute he gives me the crepes! * I like Matcha Cookie! I think we're a MATCHA! * Making coins is Mint Choco Cookie's FORTE! That's for sure! * I was going to make a corn joke, but it's kinda CORNY! * What do ghosts serve for dessert? I SCREAM! * Do penguins ever get cold feet? Haha! * I used to hang out with Herb Cookie...Good old thymes! * Sometimes I wonder if Yoga Cookie understands the GRAVITY of the situation! * I don't like sausages! They are the wurst! Haha! * Hey, Muscle Cookie! How 'bout some avo-cardio? LOL! * What's the saddest berry? BLUEBERRY! * Hey, does running late count as exercise? * Don't eat the watch! It's time-consuming! * I wondered why the obstacle was getting bigger...Then it hit me! LOL! * I like that bomb! It's cherryfic! Hehe! * That bunny is a such a cinnamon roll! Hehe! * Looking for a pun? Let me ORANGE that! Get it? * Hey, Moon Rabbit Cookie! Are you having a bad HARE day? * You hungry? Alpaca lunch! Get it? * I would make jokes about the sea, but they are too deep! * Do you know what's the most famous fish? A star fish! * You know who Cocoa Cookie really is? A s-MUG-gler! * Why did the Cookie cross the road? It was Chicken Cookie! * Don't tell jokes to an egg! It might CRACK UP! * I hate insect puns! They BUG me! Haha! * Where do frogs deposit their coins? In a river bank! * I'm a tough cookie! Haha! * Puns are my res-PUN-sibility! LOL! * Hey, Peppermint Cookie! How do oceans say "hello"? They wave! LOL! * We, the Cookies, never crumble! LOL! * Oh no, I'm running late! Choco-late! * You know what Cookie can make you rich? FORTUNE COOKIE! Haha! * Holy guacamole! * Don't like my puns, huh? Prepare to be pun-ished! * Why did the picture end up in jail? It was FRAMED! * I knew a wizard who would turn everything into glass. He just liked to make things CLEAR! * What do sea monsters eat for lunch? FISH AND SHIPS! LOL! * Those Bear Jellies... They're unbearable! 1vs1 Race * Afraid of that obstacle? Get over it! Haha! * What does vegetarian Zombie Cookie eat? Grains! Haha! * This might sound cheesy... But you're so grate! Haha! * Why was that cheetah disqualified from the Trophy Race? Get it? LMAO! * Why's Picky Tomato blushing? It saw the salad dressing! LOL! * What's the loudest pet around? Trum-pet!? Haha! Tired * Phew! Trivia * Avocado Cookie's eyes and hair are shaped like avocados. * Avocado Cookie has the most loading lines out of any Cookie. * Avocado Cookie is the first Cookie to mention other Cookies directly by name in her loading messages. ** This includes some Cookies and Pets not even in OvenBreak. ** Possible references include Cinnamon Bunny and Prophet Cookie. * Avocado Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "I hate puns. Never make puns." Gallery cookie0113x2.png|Avocado Cookie's sprite sheet. Avocado Cookie title screen.png|Avocado Cookie in February 26, 2018's title screen Category:Epic Cookies Category:OvenBreak Cookies Category:Female